


Остров невезения

by Anuk_sama



Category: Original Work, Sports RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cannibalism, Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то они все были кем-то, но потом их лишили всего, даже личности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Остров невезения

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в рамках ФБ-2013. Это вариация на тему персонификации видов спорта, использованных в визитке команды fandom Sports RPF 2013.

У нас нет имен, только клички, и, наверное, это единственное, что осталось в нас от прежней жизни — крохотный осколок некогда существовавшей личности. Выжженный участок кожи на правом предплечье: мистер Фигурное катание, мистер Покер, мистер Биатлон… Никто из нас не помнит, как мы очутились в этом богом забытом месте, в самой чаще леса, со всех сторон окруженной морем или океаном — это мы обнаружили в первый же день, когда схлынула паника и мы сорвали голоса до хрипа в истеричных попытках прояснить ситуацию, потрясая титулами и авторитетом, оставшимся где-то там, на большой суше. При этом никто не называл своих настоящих имен, хотя, уверен, каждый их тогда помнил, но все будто знали, что делать этого нельзя. Это настолько крепко сидело в головах, что мы просто обращались друг другу окликами «эй, ты!», пока не заметили клейм на руках. К вечеру первого дня мы нашли источник пресной воды, а к утру поняли, что самыми крупными хищниками на острове были мы сами. Это обнадеживало, да что там, мы практически впали в эйфорию, ухнули в нее, как в море с утеса, и также быстро из нее вылетели, как только наши животы заурчали от голода.  
В поисках еды мы наткнулись на хижины, или бунгало — вообще, они больше всего напоминают загоны для скота: дощатый пол, столбы и навес на них в качестве крыши да низкие тростниковые плетни для обозначения стен и перегородок, делящие крытое пространство на подобие комнат с сундуком, подстилкой и табличкой с нашими новыми именами в каждой. В сундуках было что-то, связанное с прошлой жизнью — никто не говорил об этом, но мне это кажется таким же очевидным, как и то, что все перепрятали найденное в более укромные места. В своем я нашел лезвия коньков, и меня греет мысль, что, когда я ложусь спать, они лежат в тайнике прямо под подстилкой, только руку протяни.  
Я думал, что первыми слетят с катушек «командники» — Футбол, Американский футбол, Хоккей и Регби, но они довольно быстро объединились, оставив нас, «индивидуалистов», привыкших рассчитывать только на себя, самим разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. Именно тогда я начал замечать, что Теннис стал сдавать. С него потихоньку начал осыпаться налет цивилизованности, обнажая звериную натуру: в движениях читалось что-то хищное, улыбка — а улыбался он довольно часто для нашей ситуации — теперь больше походила на оскал, и смотрел он так, будто все время тебя оценивал, ждал, когда дашь слабину. Так мне казалось, но мне не с кем было поделиться наблюдениями, мы по большей части молчали, а если и переговаривались, то по делу: кто чем будет заниматься сегодня, чья очередь ночного дежурства у костра на берегу на случай, если вдруг мимо острова пролетит самолет или проплывет какое-нибудь судно.  
А еще мне казалось, что Реслингу проще всех в этой ситуации, наверное, из-за его дикого темперамента, как будто бы ему не надо преодолевать какие-то социальные барьеры, которые, как мне думалось, сдерживали других и как-то регулировали отношения в нашей группе. Власть этого убеждения продержалась ровно до того, как Реслинг с диким криком, распугавшим всех птиц в округе, не оседлал Формулу-1, взявшего с пальмового листа последнего краба, и не начал со всей дури бить его головой о каменистую землю, пока она не треснула с таким до ужаса обыденным звуком разбиваемого кокоса.  
— Он слишком много жрет, — сказал Реслинг, обведя всех собравшихся у импровизированного стола безумным взглядом. — Теперь наша очередь. На ужин будет мясо.  
Последнее слово он почти пропел и захлебнулся смехом, когда прогремел выстрел, и пуля вошла точно в основание его черепа. Тело его разом обмякло, и он рухнул на мертвого Формулу-1. Какое-то время все смотрели, как земля рядом с изуродованными головами наших товарищей медленно пропитывалась кровью, смирялись с тем, что, похоже, последний рубеж пройден, а потом как по команде наконец-то посмотрели на Биатлона.  
— Бешеных собак отстреливают, — спокойно сказал он.  
— Эй, у тебя есть ружье! — вскочил с места Американский футбол и застыл, когда Биатлон направил дуло прямо в его лоб.  
— Ну, рискни.  
Это прозвучало так властно, что на мгновение все, кажется, перестали дышать и словно ожидали, когда им снова разрешат это делать. А потом Теннис встал и подошел к мертвым телам, оценивающе их оглядывая, и лениво протянул:  
— Похоже, Реслинг был прав — на ужин будет мясо.  
Я заозирался и с ужасом осознал, что идея никого, кроме меня, не коробит. Теннис заметил мою реакцию и присел на корточки напротив.  
— Не дать же им сгнить, — сказал он, улыбаясь мне успокаивающе.  
И тогда я понял, что мир вокруг сошел с ума. 

Не знаю, зачем я пришел на ужин, наверное, сила привычки, та, что заставляла Футбол ежедневно бегать на рассвете. А может, устоявшийся распорядок помогал мне держаться на плаву в этой выходящей за рамки моего понимания ситуации, создавал абсурдную иллюзию контроля, или мне просто не хотелось оставаться одному, хотя в компании этих изменившихся я вряд ли мог чувствовать себя в большей безопасности. Или я верил в лучшее в них, и мне срочно надо было разубедить себя, столкнувшись с реальностью, в которой люди едят тех, с кем еще вчера ходили на охоту.  
Я сидел в кругу, стараясь не смотреть на остальных, когда ко мне подошел Покер и протянул лист с хорошо прожаренным мясом Реслинга, или Формулы-1 — я лишь помотал головой, отказываясь, не в силах вымолвить даже «нет».  
— Поешь. А то станешь слабым и уязвимым, — сказал он с ухмылкой.  
Это не было угрозой, скорее проверкой. И я решил, что и дальше отмалчиваться будет глупо.  
— Зато меня никто не съест, потому что я тощий, — ответил я в тон ему.  
— М-м-м, сахарные косточки, — глумливо протянул Американский футбол, кажется, он был следующим на выбывание.  
— Не беспокойся, мы найдем, что с тобой сделать, — хохотнул Регби.  
Я это услышал, но никак не среагировал, потому что был полностью поглощен шокирующим зрелищем: зубы Покера впивались в сочное мясо, он откусил кусок, жмурясь от удовольствия, и жир тек по его подбородку, пока он медленно, смакуя, жевал. Он словно соблазнял меня мясом — как будто запаха было недостаточно — и приглашал меня в свой безумный мир без границ. Кусты зашелестели от ветра, но в тот момент мне показалось, что из них выскочит белый кролик с карманными часами и запричитает, что жутко опаздывает.  
Мой желудок заурчал, и я с трудом сглотнул слюну. Покер ухмыльнулся и отсел, а я наконец-то смог вернуться к реальности, или же наоборот — к своим наивным иллюзиям на ее счет.  
— Эй, Фигурное катание, — окликнул меня Хоккей, сытый и раскрасневшийся. — Говорят, что фигуристы пидорасы все как один.  
— И?  
— То есть не отрицаешь?  
— Пусть говорят, а ты не верь.  
— А не могу! Смотрю на тебя — и не могу не верить.  
Я не стал на это отвечать, а он продолжил:  
— Может, ты нам подсобишь, а? — поиграл бровями он. — А то девочек у нас нет, а тебе не привыкать.  
Я отвернулся, а потом услышал ободряющие выкрики «давай», «не мнись», шорох шагов, и, моментально подобравшись, вскочил, сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в дерево. Хоккей обошел костер и теперь надвигался на меня, а остальные молча наблюдали — это была моя точка невозврата, моя инициация. В его блестящих безумием глазах я видел злую решимость, и когда он подошел ближе, я прыгнул на него, ударив коленями в грудину и опрокидывая его навзничь. Он сбросил меня, хотя я отчетливо слышал хруст ломающихся ребер, заревел, подминая меня под себя, но я успел подтянуть колени к груди и, собрав все силы, одним мощным движением оттолкнул его от себя. Захрипев, он снова начал подниматься, явно не собираясь сдаваться. Его глаза налились кровью, а рот кривился в оскале, и когда он, шатаясь, подполз ко мне на четвереньках ближе, я закинул ему ноги на плечи, вызвав шалую улыбку, и сжал бедра. Я размерено дышал, смотря в незнакомое темное небо, пока он дергался в захвате, бил меня по ногам, пытаясь освободиться, беспомощно дрыгал ногами — и, наконец, затих. Я отпустил, только когда его взгляд остекленел, а гомон вокруг затих. Встал и огляделся, толком ничего не видя, лишь отмечая, что никто больше не собирался на меня нападать.  
— Ты сегодня в дозоре, — сказал мне Теннис, не вставая с места, и добавил, видя мое удивление: — Реслинга съели, так что твоя очередь дежурить.  
На самом деле не моя, но я ничего не возразил, только, перед тем как уйти к сигнальному костру, зашел к себе и прихватил на всякий случай одно из лезвий. Уж больно странно Теннис на меня смотрел, вернее, он никак не мог отвести взгляда от моих бедер, как будто они внезапно покрылись золотом переплавленных олимпийских медалей.  
Мои предчувствия меня не обманули: он пришел незадолго до рассвета, видимо, ждал, пока я усну или окончательно вымотаюсь. Я молча встал, а он неторопливо, даже как-то вальяжно, ко мне приближался. Подойдя вплотную, он резко упал передо мной на колени, потерся о бедро щекой, носом, шумно вдыхая, мазнул губами по покрывшейся мурашками коже, провел ладонями по ногам сзади — от голеней до самой задницы, выпрямился, прижимаясь горячим лбом к животу, и обнял так, что дышать стало трудно. К тому времени я уже вынул из-за резинки шорт лезвие и прятал его за спиной, выжидая момент. Когда Теннис потянул шорты вниз, раздался звук затвора заряжаемого оружия. Теннис прижался ко мне еще ближе, вдавливая голову в мой напряженный живот, и обернулся к Биатлону.  
— Уходи.  
Биатлон не двинулся с места.  
— Не отдам, — уже громче сказал Теннис. — Будешь стрелять, заденешь обоих.  
— Не трать патроны, пригодятся, — сказал Покер, выходя из тени деревьев. — Он сам справится.  
Биатлон прищурил один глаз, рассматривая меня, и закинул винтовку на плечо. Теннис хмыкнул и отпрянул, заглядывая мне в лицо. Я опустил взгляд и полоснул лезвием по его горлу. Кровь хлынула прямо мне на живот, теплым ласкающим потоком. Теннис завалился на бок, и я перешагнул через него — к костру мы трое подошли одновременно.  
— Что скажем остальным? — спросил я.  
— А нет никого больше, — улыбнулся мне Покер.  
Я улыбнулся в ответ. В конце концов, если мир сошел с ума, мне тоже стоило это сделать, чтобы вернуться к нормальности.  
— А я знаю, что было в твоем сундуке — шляпа, — сказал я.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Алиса.  
Пути назад уже не было: вряд ли бы я смог снова зажить обычной жизнью после того, что произошло. Небо над нами начинало светлеть, я потушил сигнальный огонь, и время для нас остановилось.


End file.
